Percy finds his true love
by I Am Storm Son Of Chaos
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 12yr old (no greek gods) and cant help but not notice they like and soon to be love each other
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Percy Meets Annabeth **

**Dear Fans if you want to have a character in this story just send me their appearance or request a PJO character to be in the story thanks for your help, now on with the cool story**

**Percy POV.**

I just want to understand how everyone has a girlfriend, I mean it's so hard to walk up to a girl and ask her out when you don't even know where you're going to take her. I think everyone should just wait at least 2 more yrs before they start a relationship.

**Annabeths POV.**

I just want to understand how everyone has a boyfriend, I mean it's so hard to walk up to a guy and ask him out when you don't even know where you're going to take him. I think everyone should just wait at least 2 more yrs before they start a relationship.

**Percy POV.**

We had just walked into school when the metal detectors started blaring **BEEP! BEEP!** **BEEP!** Some kid named Jordan had just walked in when it happened. The on campus security came in, and found a knife in his bag. Everyone just kept on walking like nothing had happened 'cause we pretty much saw this happen every day, but one girl, _her name was Annie I think, _stayed and watched what happened. She had only been here a day or two, and didn't know the drill, so I came over and said "hey we're just supposed to keep on walking." "what, why?" she said. "Because it happens all the time; it's nothing special, now come on lets get to class!" , I said. "Ok," She replied. As we walked to class I could feel the eyes on me, 'cause I was walking with the new girl. No one ever helps the new person at school, they've got to get their own rep. I realized I hadn't asked her name so I asked "Hey what's your name?" "Annabeth." She replied. "Oh ok." I said. We walked into class. The teacher said "WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE!" "sorry Mrs. Dodds it won't happen again." "IT HAD BETTER NOT!" That was Mrs. Dodds, she isn't the nicest person in the world. As we sat down someone whispered "_suck up."_ I got up and said "Shut Up!" Oh crap now Mrs. Dodds is gonna be mad. "I SAID NO TALKING! DETENTION MR. JACKSON!" dang it, then that new girl stood up and said "Mrs. Dodds someone whispered at Percy and made him mad I would have done the same thing!" Oh crap this isn't going to go well either. "DETENTION MISS CHASE!" "but." she said. "NO BUTS; MY ROOM AFTER SCHOOL 4:00 SHARP!" , "yes Mrs. Dodds." She replied. 4:00 after school in Mrs. Dodds room I got a soft book and put my head down on it.

Annabeths POV.

Percy had just put his head down on the desk when Mrs Dodds walked in and said "GET YOUR NOTEBOOKS out AND DO 50 ALGEBRAIC PROBLEMS, SOLVE THEM ALL RIGHT AND MAKE THEM HARD; WHEN YOU FINISH BRING THEM TO ME AND I WILL TELL YOU IF YOU CAN GO!" What I don't understand is why she yells all the time, it's kind of annoying. (50 problems later). I walked up to Mrs. Dodds and handed her my paper. She annoyingly looked up, and quickly scanned through the papers. "This is perfect Miss Chase don't let me see you in detention again you're a good student." She said. "Yes Mrs. Dodds" I replied.

**Ok so how did you like it hate it, tell me in that shiny little button down their, it says review. Click that and tell me. I need to know. I am also open to suggestions and the characters just pm me I will respond if I want to put that character in thanks and bye.**

**SONxOFxCHAOS2000 OUT!**


	2. Nico and Thalia

**Hey what's up fanfic readers can I get a whoop whoop…**

**Ok I guess not, anyway please submit a character you want in the story. If it is your own character just give me the name and appearance thru pm, and I will get back to you on that. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth POV.**

We just walked out of detention (my first time) when suddenly my phone started ringing. I answered it "hello." "Hey Annabeth it's your dad" "hey dad" "hi sweetie, listen I've got to go to San Francisco again." "What, why!" "I have an interview with the department of architecture." "Oh, ok then see you whenever." "Ok then bye Annabeth." "Bye." "Who was that?" Percy asked. "My dad." I said. "Wow you're pretty lucky to have a dad." Percy said. "Not really." I sighed. "Why, what's wrong with your dad?" "He's just always gone, away from home I barely see him." "Oh, wow I'm sorry that it's like that." Percy said "It's ok I'm pretty used to it." I replied. Awkward silence…. "So you want t-." RING! RING! Percy's phone started ringing. "Hello, hey guys what's up, ok I'll be there." "Who was that?" I asked. "Thalia and Nico, some of my good friends, we are going to the park. Do you want to come?" He asked. "Sure." I replied.

**Nico POV. **

"Hi I'm Nico De Angelo!" I said to this girl that came with Percy. "Hi I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you." She replied.

**Well that's all I'm doing for now If you want more review you know the drill; button, click, type, and post, done. Thanks and **

**SONxOFxCHAOS2000 OUT**


	3. Meeting Nico and ThaliaBeta Help

**Hey guys here's the new update hope you like it**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV.**

We just got to the park when my friend Nico asked "hey I'm Nico what's your name?" "Annabeth" Annabeth replied. "why did you bring the stupid blondie, PERCY?" Thalia said rudely. "I b-" "The BLONDIE has ears!" Annabeth said. "And who might you be?" Thalia asked in a cold tone. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena Chase, Director of the Head Architecture Unit!" Annabeth replied. "Oh I'm so scared my legs are trembling in fear of architecture." Thalia cold heartedly joked. "well you should be, we have good lawyers who can sue every penny you own, if you keep up the sexist blond comments!", Annabeth stated. "OK YOU GUYS, ENOUGH! Thalia, that was very rude; say you're sorry, and there will be no suing here today." I finally jumped in, "fine, I'm sorry," Thalia said (not seeming very sorry). " I guess I won't sue you," Annabeth replied

OK I AM SORRY GUYS BUT I NEED HELP I'M GETTING NO WHERE AT ALL WITH THIS STORY IT'S HORRIBLE I NEED A BETA HELPER ASAP OR THE STROYS IN THE TRASH I'M REALLY SORRY.


	4. Nico Starts To Flirt

**Hey guys what's up. Angelina I will make Thalia better she is just mad at this time of the story, but if I tell you why it will spoil a lot. Now for a thanks to ****Annabeth328902**** for inspiring me to make this chapter the credit goes to her (I think it's a her if not correct me.) NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Nico POV.**

Wow this chick Annabeth is really hot. I should start flirting to see if she likes me back.

"Hey Annabeth do you come here often?" classic pick up line. "Actually only sometimes; it's very rare." She replied. "Why is that?" I asked "Because I try to use all my spare time with my dad, he's always away and I barely get to see him." Annabeth said. "I hear you, that sounds terrible, tell me more." Ha-ha I bet this is going to work, I thought. **(A/N Oh Crap I Almost Forgot. All rights go to Rick Riordan. That was for every chapter.)**

"Really NICO a shake it up Chicago line." Annabeth said. "Only the the coolest lines for the coolest girls." I said. "Look Nico You're a nice guy from what I can tell, but you're just not my type." Annabeth said trying not to put me down. "Ok I understand." I said sadly.

**Ok there we go. Hope you guys liked it Now like I keep saying if you want more typing then bring on the reviews. If not then no story for you (ha-ha No soup for you) any way thanks for reading.**

**I am Storm son of chaos OUT!**


End file.
